After the andriods: A new life.
by Chaos Revamped
Summary: Bulma is killed and Trunks won't talk. That is, until a girl named Sira pesters him until he does. As Trunks gets to know her better, he starts to like her. Oh, and then there's the Dreams, the _Other_ dreams, Kitty, Maria and Trunks know Sira? From when?
1. Bulmas death and Trunks' depression.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has been used by somebody with lots of money. Oh, But my version of Trunks is mine!  
  
Trunks: Yay.  
  
Me: Hmph! That's not nice!  
  
Trunks: Yay.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
Shortly after Trunks had defeated Cell in his time, He went out to help re- start one of the shopping centers for the people that had survived the attacks by the androids. After the destruction caused not just to Japan, but to the entire world, Trunks had decided that a spare pair of hands was always needed, and his mom had re-inforced the idea. Trunks occasionally felt a twinge of guilt when he saw what had happened, he still thought it was partly his fault for not learning how to destroy the Androids sooner. So, he helped to build the cheap concrete buildings that may not have been beautiful, but could keep a family safe from all the Animals that were coming back into the old city ruins. In his spare time he helped patch up Capsule corp. and now half of it looked almost as good as new.  
  
He was on his way home from helping build some of the mall, which was mostly a charity mall, when he felt something was wrong. He stopped and searched around in mid-air, until he suddenly picked it up. Bulmas Ki had disappeared.  
  
He sped towards Capsule corp as fast as he could. As soon as it came into sight he could see the white van with an red cross painted messily on it parked outside the house, and somebody being lowered into the Van on a stretcher. Trunks still couldn't sense Bulma anywhere.  
  
;;Maybe she's just out visiting somebody. Kami, let that be right, please don't let my mom be the one on the stretcher.;;  
  
As he landed nearby, he could see one of the ambulance men shaking his head and pulling the sheet over the persons face. Just before the sheet was pulled over, Trunks caught a glimpse of blue hair.  
  
;;No, she can't be! She can't be dead;;!  
  
He ran as fast as he could towards the ambulance which was starting to drive away, and waved his arms until the ambulance stopped. Two men stepped out. "Hey, what's happened!? Who, who. . ." Trunks swallowed. "Who's in there?"  
  
"A woman by the name of Bulma Briefs," One of the Ambulance men informed him. "Who are you?"  
  
"She's my mom."  
  
"Sorry, lad, but the term is 'was' your mom. Hey you just come over here, and sit down. There, that's right. Now I'll just get someone to get you a hot drink-"  
  
Trunks heard no more as the world turned black around him.  
  
-----------------------------------(3 weeks later)-------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Well you tell me what we're supposed to do with him then! He won't speak, so we don't know his age, we don't even know his first name! One of the helpers calls him a nickname, I can't remember it right now, but we can't place him in a adoption center or with foster parents if he's 19, for gods sake!"  
  
The head of the Psychiatric unit of the hospital was ranting at the head of funding. The psychiatrist was a tall, slightly overweight and balding man in his early 50's. The Head of funding was a small, skinny man who always had a clipboard with him and never forgot anything. And currently he was trying to get The psychiatrist to get rid of the boy they were talking about.  
  
"Be as that may, the boy is costing us too much! He's not a danger to anyone-"  
  
"Except the time when he was woken up and told the news, and then nearly demolished the entire city?"  
  
"Well, yes, but that might have been a bomb or something, I mean, we've all been through a hard time lately, and ambulance men and women are no exemption. I mean, they told us some stupid story about his hair turning gold and him glowing, And we both know that that's impossible!"  
  
"Yes, I can see your point. But there was still the damage, and the men swore that they saw him punch an old building and it crumpled into dust right in front of their eyes."  
  
"Yes, well they might think the saw it, however, due to stress, wait, you're just getting me sidetracked. That nurse who calls him the nickname, can't she look after him for a while until we can get him to speak again?"  
  
"Well, I'll see what we can do, but I'm not making any promises. She's already got two children and their father was killed in one of the attacks."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Great, once you're gone, I'll call her over here and see what I can do. Oh, and can you take the boy over to the latest house building site? He may not talk, but he'll do any work you ask him to."  
  
"Alright, but you find that boy somewhere else to live, We just can't afford so many patients right now!"  
  
"Yes, yes. Now if you don't mind, the boy is waiting."  
  
The HOD watched him go, shut the door and muttered 'Bastard' under his breath. The man had no idea what the boy had gone through. And as for the disbelief about the ambulance men's account, he had been one of the ambulance men and he had seen what the boy could do. He was just glad that the boy wasn't violent.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********************  
  
Trunks waited outside the office, waiting for what ever happened. He could hear them through the wall, they were talking about what do with him. He didn't really care, now that everyone he knew had died. He considered going back to the other time, but knew that he wouldn't be able to stay there as his little self would probably find it confusing, especially when he got older. Bulma been trying to finish some of the work on Capsule corp. when one of the main support beams had fallen on her, and killed her.  
  
After the rage at him self for not helping around more had calmed down, he just felt sort of hollow. He had felt the same way after Gohans death, but this was much stronger. He had nobody now. After he had calmed down, he had just sat down in the middle of what had been the street, until the Ambulance men had come and taken him here. They had looked after him and asked him all these questions, but he hadn't bothered answering anything. He hadn't even bothered to talk, what was the point?  
  
He had been pushed around the different departments, until he had been sent to the building yards to fetch materials for the builders. Eventually somebody had asked him to pass one of the big sacks of concrete mix, as a joke. He had been highly surprised when Trunks had picked it up in one hand and dumped it at his feet. Since then the had been keeping him on the building sites, helping build new houses. He had helped build the house for the woman that called him 'Blue' and looked after him.  
  
One of the men walked out of the office, and gestured to him to follow.  
  
"Come on you, we haven't got all day. I've got to show you to the new building site, apparently everyone need your help far to much to worry about all the money that just gets drained away. Here, walk along this corridor till the end, the turn right. Take the second passage way on the left till the end, the turn right. at the and of the hall there are a pair of double doors. Walk through them and you'll see the house that you'll be helping on, it's the one that they're just putting the supports for the roof on. Off you go."  
  
Trunks followed instructions and found the house quickly. At one end they were putting in a window, and at the other end, the one furthest from him, they were adding concrete around the bases of the main beams that held the roof up.  
  
"Come on, there's a storm coming up and we need that wall done!" The person in charge of the building sites turned around and yelled at the people at the other end of the building. "And you, yes you little Miss, please step away from there, it could be dangerous."  
  
"Yes sir, I'm just getting Pipa!"  
  
"Alright, but hurry up about it!" He turned around and noticed Trunks. "Ah, Blue, isn't it? That's right, you're the one that doesn't speak. Hmmm, do you think you could help get some of the fleximetal for the window frame? That's a good fellow." Their heads turned around just in time to hear:  
  
"Move, girl, the wall's collapsing! Watch out!"  
  
Trunks whipped around to see the wall that they had been raising out of concrete slowly tipping over, just curling at the end. And underneath, with her back to the wall, was a girl with short red-blond hair holding a ginger and white cat in her arms as the wall began to topple towards her. Trunks ran across to her, but the wall suddenly crumbled. He pulled he away from the worst of it and just *moved* the bits that came flying towards them. One of the iron reinforcing poles just nicked the side of his arm, but nothing serious happened. When the dust was clearing, he could hear a woman saying  
  
"Maria! Maria, oh no, she can't have been hit! MARIA!"  
  
Trunks heard the girl turn around behind him, and he turned around too.  
  
"It's fine, Mom, This guy helped me, I'm fine!"  
  
She turned around to Trunks.  
  
"Hey, thanks, you saved my life! Thank you!" And Maria gave him a big hug around his waist, because she was only about 7 or 8.  
  
"Your welcome" He said, the first words he'd said in three weeks.  
  
"Blue! Did you just speak?" The nurse who looked after him was walking through the clouds of dust and debris. "Thank you so much for rescuing Maria!" The nurse lifted Maria up and gave her a hug.  
  
"Don't forget Pipa, mom!"  
  
"And thank you for rescuing Pipa too. I've got to go, where's that girl? Oi, Sira! Sira, over here!"  
  
"Mom, Is Maria okay!?!"  
  
"Yes, she's fine. Blue here saved her, didn't you Blue?" Trunks made no reply, again, it wasn't needed. "Oh, Damn. I'm sure you spoke to Maria! Well, Sira will look after you for now."  
  
A girl was jogging up to them, and arrived shortly, slightly out of breath.  
  
"Maria! What the hell do you think you were doing!? You could have been really hurt!"  
  
"But I'm fine! I told you, this boy came and I'm fine!"  
  
"Hmmm." Sira looked him up and down.  
  
"Well, thank you for rescuing my sister, me and mom are both really glad that you did. Hey, you're bleeding."  
  
Trunks looked at his arm, where the iron pole had nicked it, and saw it was deeper than he thought. The pole had ripped his jacket and he could just see blood seeping out through the gap and into the jacket. He shrugged.  
  
"Well done, Sira, you managed to get some sort of a reply out of him! Even I haven't done that much, all though I think Maria got him to say something. Well, I've got to go, the boss has called!"  
  
The nurse walked off, still holding Maria who was, in turn holding the cat, Pipa.  
  
"Right," said Sira, "Let's get you cleaned up."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------  
  
Whooooooooo, long chappie, ne? I think this is the longest chapter I've done yet, but I just couldn't stop writing! REVIEW, as always. v  
  
v  
  
v  
  
v  
  
v  
  
v  
  
v  
  
just a little further. v  
  
v  
  
v  
  
v  
  
There! v 


	2. A new home

Disclaimer: Oh, I can't be bothered writing one, I've got to get this down!  
  
Trunks: I still can't believe you killed off my Mom!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Me: It was necessary, now stop distracting me!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
Trunks followed behind Sira, Who was about 15-16 with waist length blond hair with a tint of red in it and it had a pale streak running through it from the top of her head, near the front, to the bottom. She had green eyes and a solemn face, although Trunks learned later that this face was usually ready to smile. She was very skinny, a bit too skinny for Trunks' taste. That and he usually went for dark haired girls. But that didn't matter now.  
  
;;She's a bit bossy, reminds me of- Anyway, she's bossy. ;;  
  
Trunks thought, having to cut off a painful train of thought, He didn't even like to think about Bulma. Sira walked along a corridor and turned around, still walking but backwards. "Hey, Come up here so I don't have to keep turning around to talk to you! I don't want to run into anybody and you won't be able to hear unless I face you."  
  
;;Wanna bet?;;  
  
Trunks walked up till he was beside her.  
  
"Ok, well, you know my name's Sira, only that's not my real name. My real name's Siranali, but everybody calls me Sira. Anyway, mom seems to know you, and I think you were the one that helped to build our new house, so you'll already know a bit about us. Hey, You know, I think I recognize you from somewhere else. What school did you go to before the attacks began to come over here? Oh, and how old are you? I think you're about 16, but I'm not sure."  
  
Trunks continued to walk next to her, keeping his eyes ahead.  
  
"Hey, helllllllooooo? I asked you a question. Hey, are you all right? Hello? Wow. do you normally ignore people? Oh, wait, you mean mom wasn't joking when she said that she hadn't been able to get a response out of you? Why don't you talk? What happened?"  
  
Trunks just walked next to her.  
  
"Hmmm, really the silent type, hmmm? Hey, you really need to get that cut seen to! How come you aren't screaming? I would be if that happened to me! Look, the blood's nearly dripping on the floor! Ewwwww! Come on, see if you can walk a bit faster, we're nearly there."  
  
Trunks looked down at his arm, and saw that a few drops of blood were starting to run down the back of his wrist. He looked up and saw Sira a few feet ahead, and walked faster to catch up. She was walking a lot faster now, and he began to swing his arms a little to catch up.  
  
;;Ow! bad move, remember not to swing the arms again. Ow, I wish this would stop hurting, it's only a scratch! I wonder if Sira talks all the time? She's a interesting person, but I wish she wouldn't talk so much.;;  
  
Sira came to a pair of doors and walked through them, With Trunks only a few feet away behind her. They walked into a room filled with beds along the side of the wall and a few doors spaced at the end. About ¾ of the beds were full, but there seemed to be enough doctors. A woman came walking towards them, and obviously knew Sira. Trunks had met her once before, when he had had his check-up while he was here, and had hoped he wouldn't again. She was always asking questions, and got annoyed when he wouldn't answer them. Back then he wasn't sure why he wasn't talking, but he still didn't talk, and didn't listen most of the time.  
  
"Hey, Sira, what brings you here? I hope you're feeling alright, You've still got your lesson with me tomorrow. Oh, and how come you're bringing him here? Have you got him to talk yet? No? Oh well, what's- Oh my Gosh, How'd that happen to you?"  
  
"One of the walls collapsed and he moved Maria away from it before it could fall on her. As far as we can tell, something hit him while he was doing it."  
  
"Ouch! Well, we'll just take him into one of the rooms, that's right dear, and we'll see if we can fix it up. My, you're brave aren't you! Hey, Sira, do you want tomorrows lesson today? I think I'm going to sew up this wound, and you can watch and learn if you like. That's if you don't mind? No, you probably don't. Anyway, do you know that the other day."  
  
;;God, does anyone ever shut up around here? If this is Siras teacher, I think I know why she's so chatty. It's probably a self defense thing, so the nurse shuts up and listens for a while. Ouch!;;  
  
While Trunks had been thinking, the nurse had stopped talking and was trying to remove the jacket. Trunks obligingly lifted up his arms and shrugged the jacket of his other arm. He had been made to leave his sword in his room while he was walking around the complex, so that was one less thing to worry about. With his jacket off, and the nurse amazingly silent, she gently washed of the blood and the dust that had accumulated in the wound. once she had done this, the full scope of the wound was visible. It wasn't very long, and about a quarter of a centimeter wide. Unfortunately, It was deep, and began bleeding again as soon as the blood was cleaned away. The nurse made a sound of sympathy and injected something into his arm just below the cut. After about five minutes full of chatter and the nurse saying 'we'll have to stitch the arm up, and what a nice arm it is too! How much do you work out? Hmmm, still not talking? I had a cousin once who-' and so on, His arm began to feel numb from the shoulder down and eventually the nurse stopped talking, a mercy that Trunks was glad of. "So," She said, "Does this hurt? No,? Good. Now Sira, you watch and learn." Trunks looked away. Just as the nurse was tying a bandage around his arm, while Sira kept it in place, Siras mum walked into the room, with Maria trailing behind.  
  
"Hey, Blue, I hope you're all right. Are you getting along with Sira?" She paused, waiting for an answer. "Ok, that's fine. We'll have plenty of time to help you talk again now. The boss has requested me to let you stay in our house, as the room you're currently using is needed. Do you mind? There's a spare room next to Sira and Marias room, Maria prefers to have Sira in her room at night because she still has nightmares about the androids. Well, If you like it just show that you like it. You could smile? Oh, wait, I've not seen you smile either. Don't worry, I'll try not to hassle you in future. Come on, I'll show you your house and your room, then we can come back and get your spare clothes. Off we go!"  
  
She walked out of the room, leaving a sort-of-shocked nurse. Siras mom walked round through the buildings, to quite some distance away, and eventually they came to a building that was so much like all the other ones around here: Concrete and unpainted. Except for this door had a pattern around it, and two hand prints on either side, one big and one small. He looked up and saw there was a bigger print above the top of the door way, but that was all he had time to notice as he walked inside. The bottom floor was made up of three rooms: The kitchen, the dining room and a living room. There were stairs by the entrance and after Trunks had been shown around the bottom floor, He was led up the following a very hyper Maria and followed by a smiling Sira. Upstairs was a corridor, and the steps were ending in the middle. He followed Maria around to the right and saw that 'Mommies Bedroom' was at the end, and two doors along the back wall of the passageway led to the bathroom and the toilet. Along the other side, on the left, there were only two doors. One, the first, led into Sira and Marias room, and he was show around it and introduced to all the toys, trying to look at them while they were being held by Maria who was bouncing up and down on the bed. Sira slept on a futon on the floor. After they had calmed Maria down, Sira showed him to the room at the end of the hall way. He saw that metal pieces for a bed were stacked up in the corner, ready to be used, and there was a chest of draws and some shelves. He walked down stairs and started to go for his clothes in his room, which he had no idea where that was, when the builder came up carrying a bag, and holding his sword on a long piece of wood.  
  
"Well, I'd thought I'd say thanks for rescuing the little girl, eh? I must say, it was real weird when I tried to pick up your sword, It felt like it was freezing cold and boiling hot at the same time. Is it magic?"  
  
Trunks nodded.  
  
"Hey, that's pretty valuable then. Here you go!" He handed the bag and the sword over to Trunks and walked off. Trunks walked up the stairs and began to pack everything away. Just as he was finishing, and trying to figure out where to put his sword, he heard Sira.  
  
"Well, looks like you're settling in well! Unfortunately, a storm seems to settling in too. Mind you, I like storms, it's just now the houses won't be able to be built. Do you know how dangerous it's getting to try and build a house? A couple of days ago, A man slipped of a ladder and broke his ankle, and a while back somebody got his hand cut off cutting the fleximetal. Oh, and then about three weeks ago, a woman died trying to fix her house. It was really sad, my mom knew her. Hey, are you ok? Oh shit, what did I say?"  
  
Trunks had turned away on the bed, facing the window, when she had started about the accidents. Now she had walked around, and saw a tear was slowly running down his cheek.  
  
"Hey, I didn't mean to make you cry! I'm sorry, I really am. Hey, don't cry." Sira sat on the bed next to him.  
  
"Oh, shit. You came in about three weeks ago, didn't you? Oh, Kami, was that your mom? Hey, I'm sorry."  
  
"It's fine."  
  
"Hey, you spoke! I didn't know you could do that!" Trunks almost smiled at this.  
  
"I don't speak. There's no need to."  
  
"You just did."  
  
"There was a reason."  
  
"There wasn't then. But don't worry, you've got a nice voice, and you should use it more often." Trunks was silent at this, trying not the let another tear escape. What would his father have thought if he saw him crying?  
  
;;She doesn't know that mom used to say the same thing. Oh, Damn.;;  
  
Another tear trickled down.  
  
"Hey, I told you not to cry. Don't worry, I'm sure she's happy wherever she is now." Her voice was reassuring, as was the arm she slipped around his shoulders. They sat like that for a while until a particularly loud burst of thunder sent Maria running into the room, and jumping on the bed.  
  
"It's scary outside!" She wailed.  
  
"Hey, Don't worry, It'll pass. Everything does, you know." said Sira  
  
;; She's right. everything passes eventually, maybe so will my sadness. But it still hurts.;;  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------  
  
Ack, two chapters already! Wow! Please Review people, I need some kind of opinion on in, so please review! 


	3. A moonlight talk.

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't care.  
  
Hey, peoples, I was really sad when I saw I only had two reviews for my first chapter! if it's not too much trouble, could you just review at the end just to say that you did read this? And, of course, any suggestions are welcome. Thanks to Fanfiction Traveler, your idea was taken on board.  
  
Trunks: And knowing her, probably thrown over board as soon as the ship left port. I honestly don't know why she asks for reviews.  
  
Me: I do so use them!!!! I just only use some of them, and I like my review 'cause it shows people are finding it interesting enough to review. Either that or they're just kind people who like to make my day by giving me a review.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------  
  
After they eventually calmed Maria down, aided by the help of Pipa who kept on sitting on her and making her laugh, they went down for dinner. Dinner was pretty boring, it was basically a stew which needed salt badly. Unfortunately, salt was one of the hardest things to come by. After dinner, just after the plates were cleared away, Maria yelled: "It's Thursday, It's Thursday! Jingle cards!" Trunks just sat there, totally mystified as to what was going on, until Sira pulled on his arm, the one that wasn't bandaged.  
  
"Come on, we're going to play a card game. Every Thursday we take out the cards and play a game called Jingles. Mum and Dad made it up, and we've kept the tradition."  
  
She pulled him to the dining room, where Siras Mum (Sandry, Trunks had found this out during dinner) Was setting out a pack of cards ready for a game. The game was a sort of cross between poker and snap, And Sira won, Sandry got second, Trunks got third and Maria got last. She pouted about this for a while until Sira made her laugh by drawing little faces in all the zeros on the score card. And after that, It was time for bed.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
The next few days all past in a similar way, with Trunks either helping out at the building yard where everyone was quite friendly, and The head builder (The one that had brought his clothes and sword over) even once got a 'Hi' in reply from a greeting one day, or going off to lessons with Sira and the nurse which was always so chatty. Trunks found out that her two sons, daughter and husband had all been killed in the attacks, and the continuous chatting was her way of dealing with it. She taught them the basic maths and English, but mostly she taught them how to look after sick people and treat injuries. They had their lessons every second day, and they were usually interesting.  
  
After about a week or two, Trunks was lying in bed with his door open, facing the doorway. Sira and Marias bedroom door was open, and they were talking quietly a while ago as the two doors were at right angles to each other. They had stopped talking a little while ago, and Trunks thought that Sira and Maria had finally gotten to sleep. He lay there, eyes half closed, listening to the sounds from downstairs as Sandry washed up after dinner. After a while, Sandry finished the dishes and walked up the stairs. Trunks quickly shut his eyes, for some reason he didn't want her to know he was awake. Sandry walked into the girls bedroom, and he heard her ask them if he was asleep. They said that they thought he was, and she walked round and Trunks thought that she paused at his door. Then from downstairs came a knock on the door, and Sandry walked down the steps and he heard her opening the door.  
  
"Hello, there, sirs. How are you doing tonight? Blue's asleep, and you two look cold. Come on in." Somebody replied and Trunks couldn't quite hear what was said, but they walked up the stairs and Trunks opened his eyes a little way so he could just see what was happening. In the dim glow caused by the candles that lit up the stairs, he could see Sandry and two other men outside the girls bedroom door.  
  
"Hey, mom, what are these people doing here?" Sira asked loudly. Trunks heard her get up.  
  
"Shush, not so loud, you don't want to wake up Blue. These men are just here to ask some questions, then they'll be off."  
  
"Fine. Hey, how about we go in the corridor? There's not enough room in here" Everybody stepped out in the corridor, and Sira was standing just outside the door.  
  
"Now, I'm doctor Arraign, and this is mister Poling. How well do you get along with Blue here?"  
  
"He's fun!" Maria piped up. "He plays games on Thursday, and likes to look at my toys!"  
  
"He's alone most of the time in his room, but he does play with us sometimes." said Sira. She glanced towards his room and she saw his eyes glinting in the light.  
  
"Well, that's nice. How well does he look after himself? Oh, and has he done anything strange, like lifting something really heavy around the house?" Sira looked from him, and opened her mouth to say no when Maria said, "Yep, he put the bed together all by him self, and it's real heavy!"  
  
And the beds were really heavy, as the were made out of re-melted scrap iron.  
  
"Oh, now that's interesting. You see, we've noticed that he can do all things strange things, and we've been thinking of moving him to a more.secure place around here, where we can see how he does these kinds of things."  
  
"You're going to take Blue away?!" Sandry said, sounding a bit shocked. "To study him? But that's not legal! And anyway, he's his own person, you should let him decide."  
  
"Oh, we will miss, just not right yet. Well, I think you've answered enough questions. I'm afraid we'll just have to see what happens next."  
  
The two men walked down the stairs, and Trunks heard Sandry go down, turn out the lights and go to bed. Sira and Maria had gone to bed as soon as the men had left. After a while Trunks heard a slight snore, a sign that Maria was asleep.  
  
;; They're going to take me away! I should have expected it, things don't go right for me, ever. First I'm starting to get used to fighting the androids, and Gohan dies. Then I defeat them and things start to go right, and mom dies. And now where am I going to go? What's going to happen next? Why can't things just go right for once!;;  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by Sira coming out of the door and walking towards Trunks. She stopped by his bed and sat on the end.  
  
"Hey, Blue. I guess you heard, right? There's been stories circulating around the camp for a week or so now, stories about how you nearly destroyed the city when you found out about your mom."  
  
"Oh, great."  
  
"Blue, who are you really?" Trunks didn't say anything. Sira lay down next to Him, and wriggled into the bed next to him, and Trunks started.  
  
"Why are you getting in my bed?"  
  
"You answer my question and I'll answer yours."  
  
"No deal."  
  
They were silent for a while. "Sira, what's going to happen to me?"  
  
"I don't know. You should be allowed your own house, I think you're over 18. but the people at the top say that you're only 14, and should be looked after specially because of your powers. Blue, how old are you?"  
  
"How do I know you won't tell them?"  
  
"Because I promise."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I'm 16. how old are you?"  
  
"Me? 16 too. Wow, you look a lot older than you are."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Look, I won't tell anyone this either, so please tell me, what's your name?"  
  
"It's Trunks."  
  
"Cool name! It suits you better."  
  
"Thanks. Can you stop asking questions already?"  
  
"Sure." Trunks kept his eyes closed and tried not to think about the girl lying next to him. Sira, on the other hand, had her eyes open and was studying his back. one finger gently traced along one of the many scars that covered his back, they were all mostly visible from the moonlight that was shining through the window, but only just as a cloud was covering the moon at that moment. Trunks twitched.  
  
"Hey, could you not do that, It's kinda rude." Sira pulled her finger away.  
  
"Sorry," At that moment the clouds decided to part, just for a few seconds, and Sira saw the scars that were faint, yet all over his back and arms. "How the hell did you get all these?"  
  
Trunks turned around in the bed, and his eyes were cold, his face a mask.  
  
"Do you really want to know?"  
  
"I. I'm.. I'm not sure. Was it the androids?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh. good night Bl- Trunks."  
  
"Good night, Sira."  
  
Trunks lay in bed, eyes closed. Pretty soon Siras breath slowed down it a sleeping pattern. Trunks opened his eyes. A slip of moonlight was illuminating her face and shoulders, and a strand of hair fell over the her shoulders.  
  
;; She's beautiful.;;  
  
He brushed the hair away and let his hand rest on her shoulder.  
  
;;I wish.. I don't know what I wish. I don't even know why I like her, or even if I do. Why do these things always happen to me? As soon as I meet somebody I like, they're always taken away, or die. Why can't I just have a normal life?;;  
  
Sira stirred, and Trunks pulled his hand away. She moved a bit closer in the bed, and Trunks relaxed and eventually fell asleep.  
  
It turned out to be his last good nights sleep for a while.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------  
  
He, he, no more suspense, well, at least you know that Sira knows. Next chappie, a secrete about Trunks and Sira is unfolded. They've already met, but when. And what happens when Siras mom finds them in the same bed. Actually, will she? And why won't Trunks get any sleep for a while? Just review, and all shall be revealed. This story is just rushing in to my head, so if you are good boys and girls then there will be a chapter every day, or every second day. That is, if you review. 


	4. The dreams.

Disclaimer: I don't own Trunks or the Androids or Bulma. Everything else in this chapter is mine (I think).  
  
REBECCA! (You know who you are!) IF YOU ARE READING THIS THAN STOP IT RIGHT NOW OR IF I FIND OUT YOU WILL NEED AN AMBULANCE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sorry about that, people, It's just that sometimes you don't want your friends reading your stories. Hey, thanks for all the reviews, and here's another chapter as promised.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
Trunks woke up the next morning and yawned, still sleepy although unusually awake. He turned around and opened his eyes a slit.  
  
;;Ahhh, sunlight, nooooo! Hmmm, That was a wee bit dramatic for a waking up thought, You know you need to get outside of your head a bit more if you're trying to tell jokes to yourself. Hey, where'd Sira go? Probably to breakfast. . .;;  
  
Trunks opened up his eyes a bit wider.  
  
;;Or maybe to lunch! How'd I sleep that long?! Oh my Kami, did I really think those things last night? Why oh why am I always so different at night?;;  
  
The sun was above the house, and it was about midday by Trunks' reckoning. He slipped out of bed and pulled on a T-shirt from his pile of clothes, he had pulled them out yesterday looking for something and hadn't put them back yet. He walked downstairs, and the day went almost the same as every other day he'd been here. When the time eventually came to go to bed, he lay down and was almost instantly asleep. That was the night the dreams started.  
  
------------------------------------------(Dream)--------------------------- -----------------------  
  
Trunks was standing alone in the middle of an open field, chatting with Gohan, and basically just relaxing.  
  
;;It's sure good to be able to relax, I can't remember when I last got the time to really lie back and think.;;  
  
"Hey, Gohan, How long has it been since we've been able to do this?"  
  
"Oh, ages. Hey, I can feel somebody arriving. Who is it?" Trunks recognized the power.  
  
"Oh, that's just my dad."  
  
"Cool."  
  
Trunks sat up as Vegeta landed on the grass.  
  
"Hey, dad. How come you're here?"  
  
"Them." Vegeta pointed up into the sky, and Trunks saw two figures descending out of the sky, which he instantly recognized.  
  
"Gohan, the androids! Wake up!"  
  
"Shush, Trunks. There's no way they could be here."  
  
"They are, look!"  
  
"Shut up, I'm tired. Will you please-" But he got no further as 18 sent down a blast and it hit him with the full force.  
  
Author: I don't want to describe the dream further, It's real scary, like, real scary. First Gohan was killed, then Vegeta. Trunks rushed at them but was kicked back and lay against a tree. Sira came running, and Trunks called out, but 17 stepped up and pulled his sword out from behind him as Trunks tried to stand up. 17 tossed the sword to 18, who plunged it into Sira.  
  
-------------------------------------------------(End Dream)---------------- ---------------------  
  
Trunks woke up sweating, and sat upright, gasping. He looked around, noticed the fact that he was still in his bedroom, and dropped back onto the pillows with a sigh, still gasping slightly.  
  
;;Why have the dreams come back? They went away after I destroyed 17 and 18, why won't they stay away? And why was Sira suddenly in the dream?;;  
  
Trunks turned over, and tried to get back to sleep, but every time he was finally drifting off, he'd see the picture in his head again and he would wake up. This continued until dawn, when he finally decided to get up. This happened for the next few days, until he was so tiered that he nearly fell asleep during the lessons. The night after this, he lay in bed, not wanting to even try to get to sleep.  
  
;;I wonder why they just won't leave me alone?! Is it a warning? No, they're dead, I'm sure of that. Then why can't I sleep? If I don't sleep at all, maybe I'll just get so tiered that I'll fall to sleep and have no dreams. Right, that's it. No more sleeping for me.;;  
  
---------------------------------------(Dream)------------------------------ -----------------------  
  
He was back in the meadow again.  
  
;;Damn! I knew I shouldn't have stayed in bed! Hey, I'm remembering it!;;  
  
"Gohan, wake up! The androids are going to arrive! Hurry up, get up!"  
  
"Trunks, relax. that's just Vegeta, and I'm pretty sure that he's no threat to us right now."  
  
"No, I mean it! After Vegeta arrived, so will the androids!"  
  
"Oh, stop worrying. Look, If it'll make you feel better, I'm getting up. Happy now?" Vegeta landed on the grass in front of them.  
  
"Hey, Vegeta, why are you here? Let me guess, the androids?"  
  
"No, why would I be here because of them?"  
  
"See Trunks, nothing to wo-" A energy blast hit him, and the dream continued as normal. Although Trunks tried to stop himself, he still rushed at them, and was still pushed back. This time it was even worse as he knew exactly what was going to happen. 18 was going kill Sira again, and there was nothing he could do about it.  
  
"No! Don't!"  
  
18 turned towards him and smiled, then plunged the sword through Sira again.  
  
----------------------------------------------(End Dream)------------------- ---------------------  
  
"No!" Trunks woke up yelling, again still sweating and full of fear and anger from the dream. He sat up in bed, hung his legs over the side of the bed, and let his head drop into his hands.  
  
;;Why won't this dream go away! I. just. want. to. sleep. Is that to much! I can't keep seeing everyone die again and again!;;  
  
The door opened a crack.  
  
"Hey, Trunks, are you okay? I heard someone yelling? Hey, are you alright?" Sira walked through the door, shut it behind her, and walked over to the bed. Trunks lifted his head out of his hands and looked at her.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. It was just a bad dream."  
  
"Are you sure? You really don't look fine, you're sweating like mad and you're so pale."  
  
"It was just a dream." Sira came over and sat on the bed next to him, putting a arm round his waist.  
  
"Hey, I know something's up. Trunks, who are you, really?"  
  
"I told you, I _am_ Trunks."  
  
"Yeah, but what's happened to you? Even Maria wasn't this bad after dad. What really happened. Tell me the truth, I mean it."  
  
"I'm the son of one of the fighters who faced the androids first. My father was killed, and my mother bought me up with Gohan, my moms best friends son. He was my best friend, and taught me how to fight. Then, one day, the androids killed him. We'd been beaten pretty bad once or twice, but I never thought they would kill him. Then, after a while, I was sent back in time by my mom to make sure that all this never happened. I told all the worlds best fighters in advance, and they all trained hard and eventually beat one of the androids. The other was eaten by Cell, another android that killed me. I was bought back to life after Gohan as a little kid destroyed it. Once I came back, I was strong enough to defeat the androids, and I did. Then my mom was killed, and now I've started having these dreams that I had before about watching everyone be killed. That's why I can't sleep."  
  
Sira was silent for a while, digesting all this new information.  
  
"Wow, so you were the one that beat the androids? Nobody knows who did it. It must have been awful for you, having to go through all that."  
  
"You have no idea." Trunks swung back into his bed, and Sira lay down beside him. "Hey, you're not sleeping in my bed again, no way. You're mom will kill me if she sees."  
  
"It doesn't matter, I know when I was little, every time I had a nightmare I used to like to have somebody in the bed with me afterwards, it help to stop me remembering."  
  
"Yes, but that's when you're little. Now ,umm, well, you're bigger, and older, and people might get the wrong impression."  
  
"Nah, I'll be gone before dawn."  
  
"Oh, all right. Just make sure you are."  
  
;;Oh, Damn. Now I've got to try and forget about having a semi-naked girl sleeping next to me. (A/N Sira sleeps in a T-shirt and boxers) That's just what I need. Well, If it stops the dreams, I'll try it.;;  
  
Trunks lay there for a while, until he drifted off to sleep again. And woke up a few hours later, still at night, with his arms around Sira and her arms around him.  
  
;;Ahhh! I should never have let her sleep in my bed in the first place! Now, now, now I've got this girl in my bed and I'm definitely not having polite thoughts! ;;  
  
Trunks was panicking slightly, not knowing what was going to happen and praying that Sira didn't choose this moment to wake up. He carefully disengaged his arms and tried to pry her arms of him, and managed it, all the time worrying that she would wake up and see what was by now a very obvious sign of his arousal. Having finally managed to get away, Trunks sat on the other side of the bed, up against the wall, and sat looking out at the stars. There was a quarter moon in the sky, and the night was cold.  
  
;;Hey, that's why we were all like that earlier, we were probably just cold. I mean, I don't like her, do I? Of course not. No way. I can't! I've just met her, and she's not my type anyway. It'll go away. Wait. There's not anything to go away. Nothing. ;;  
  
Trunks sighed.  
  
;;Right, that's why I'm sitting by the window right now, trying not to touch her because embarrassing things happen. Dammit! I need sleep!;;  
  
Trunks lay down and tried to get back to sleep.  
  
;;I am never going to get to sleep like this.;;  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Well, I've guessed that you noticed that the rating is R, do tell me if this is alright for the chapter or not, I have never written an R rated fic before, I don't generally read them and my friend (The one I was yelling at) Isn't supposed to know about this fic, so I can't ask her. Well, as always, review! 


	5. More dreams.... but slightly different.....

Disclaimer: Don't own. Akira Toriyama owns DBZ, so don't sue me!  
  
Trunks: Yeah, or else she'll yell at _me_ for some reason. I really wish you wouldn't write this, it's embarrassing!  
  
Me: You don't know what's going to be in this chapter yet, but you won't be disappointed!  
  
Trunks: Ahhh! Not more stuff about me and Sira!  
  
Me: But that's what this fic is all about!  
  
Trunks: Doesn't mean I have to like it..  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Hey, once again, Rebecca or Tamara, if you're reading this, prepare to die. The rest of you, enjoy the fic! This actually contains some romance, and that's a first for me which is kinda sad, isn't it. Oh, and I put the rating back down because a friend told me too.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Trunks woke up the next morning to find Sira gone, as she said she would be. It had taken him about an hour to get to sleep, as Sira had moved up against him several times in a way that made him have to sit up and think about something else for a while so he was still short on sleep, although not as bad as he had been the previous few days.  
  
;;I am going to have to make sure that she doesn't sleep in my bad again, I can't have any relationships right now.;;  
  
A thought of just why couldn't he have a relationship flitted through his mind.  
  
;;Hey, that's right, I can, can't I! Still, not Sira, I don't think she likes me and I only seem to like her when it's night time.;;  
  
Trunks wandered down stairs, having got dressed while he had been thinking.  
  
"Morning Blue! You don't look so bad today, are you feeling better?" That was Sandrys morning quip. Trunks didn't say anything, but once he had finished breakfast he said thanks. You have thought he had made a entire speech by the way Sandry carried on.  
  
"Oh my goodness, you spoke! That's great! Have you started speaking again, or was that a one off, I wonder?"  
  
Trunks was saved the trouble of replying as Sira rushed in through the door.  
  
"Mom, Blue, guess what's happened! Amy's been attacked!" Sandry stood up.  
  
"By who? Who would want to attack her?"  
  
"They don't know, but she's alright. A few people came when they heard shouting and the men ran off."  
  
"Well, how is she?"  
  
"Oh, she's got a broken leg, a sprained wrist and a few cuts and bruises, so the Doctors say that she'll have to stay in bed for a couple of weeks. I don't know what she's going to do. On the other hand, we've got a month or so off our lessons, so I don't know what we're going to do either."  
  
"Well, we'll see what comes along. Meanwhile, you two can help me clean up the house."  
  
----------------------------------(Night time)------------------------------ ------------------------  
  
Trunks lay down in bed, got up, closed the curtains, lay down again, got up, opened the curtains, lay down, got up, lay down, got up, lay down and finally realized he was being stupid.  
  
;;Why don't I want to lie down and get some sleep? Maybe because I probably won't get some sleep.;;  
  
Trunks turned over.  
  
;;Well, staying awake won't help anything, and if I'm going to have the dream again, I may as well get it over and done with. Now, sleep.;;  
  
Trunks lay in bed for about ten-fifteen minutes, and turned around in bed a couple of times.  
  
;;I said, sleep. Sleep dammit! Why is it, when I finally want to get to sleep I find I can't? And when ever I'm sure that I'm never going to get to sleep, I all ways drop straight off to sleep? Well, maybe a walk will help me clear my head, or at least make me sleepy enough to go to sleep straight away.;;  
  
Trunks stood up, got dressed and quietly stepped out into the hallway. Walking past Siras door he quietly peeked in, to see Sira sprawled on her bed in her best starfish impersonation, snoring gently. Maria was curled up in her bed and was half hidden under what looked to be both her blanket and Siras. Trunks smiled to see the contrast between the two, and walked away. He was a bit worried when he banged into the table on the way out, But nobody came out and yelled at him.  
  
However, This is not to say nobody heard. Trunks didn't see, but Sandry was standing at the top of the stairs and wondering where Trunks was going at the time of night or early morning. Trunks quietly opened the door and walked out, shutting the door behind him.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
At around dawn Trunks walked back into the house and shut the door, tiptoed up into his room, undressed and collapsed onto the bed. He had stayed up all night, training, and had only noticed how tired he was when he noticed he could see what he was doing. After a few seconds a slight snore could be heard, and was heard by Maria who was always up early and giggled quietly to herself, then went downstairs to play with Pipa.  
  
When she got down to the living room though, she found that Pipa wasn't by itself. sitting next to in was a very small black cat with big eyes. As soon as it saw Maria it hid behind Pipa. Maria walked behind Pipa to see the cat better, but it just walked around to the other side of Pipa. Maria chased it round Pipa a few times, but never caught it. Eventually she sat down and glared at it. As it stuck it's head out from behind it's hiding place, Maria shook a finger at it.  
  
"Now that's not nice. You come over here so you can play."  
  
The cat put its head behind Pipa again. Pipa turned around and picked up the cat in his mouth, and dropped it in Marias lap. She quickly picked it up and looked it in the face.  
  
"Mew!"  
  
"Why won't you play? I know, I'll take you to Sira! Oh, wait, she doesn't like me waking her up. I know, I'll take you to Blue!"  
  
Happy with this answer, Maria picked up the cat and walked up to Trunks' room, where she yelled.  
  
"Blue! Wake up! I found this cat!"  
  
"Go away Maria." Trunks groaned into his pillow. "I want to sleep."  
  
"Ok, but you got to come downstairs later and tell me why it won't play with me."  
  
"Fine, fine, just go away!"  
  
"Okay!"  
  
Maria walked downstairs where she stroked the cat until it would stay in her lap by its self. Shortly afterwards, Sira came downstairs.  
  
"Oh, look at the cat! Where'd you find it?"  
  
"Pipa found it for me. Hi Blue!"  
  
Trunks had given up trying to get back to sleep and had reluctantly got dressed and come downstairs.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Lookie at the kitty!" Sira picked up the small black cat and passed it to Trunks. However, instead of just waiting to be handed over, it leapt from Siras hands onto his shoulder and began to purr loudly.  
  
"Kitty!"  
  
"Do you know it?"  
  
"Yeah, it used to be my grandpas before the androids."  
  
"Hey, cool!"  
  
Sira was watching Trunks, surprised at how much he was talking. He noticed this, and then he wouldn't say another thing. He stood up carefully with Kitty still on his shoulder and went and got himself breakfast.  
  
That day was pretty eventful as Trunks and Sira were drafted to help look after all the little toddlers in the day-care center. Trunks eventually got to go to bed and collapsed into it, falling asleep after turning over once or twice.  
  
---------------------------------------(Dream)------------------------------ -----------------------  
  
Trunks was back in the meadow.  
  
;;Damn! Not this again! Hey, where's Gohan?;;  
  
Trunks looked around, but saw nobody. Sira suddenly walked out from behind some trees.  
  
"Hi Trunks! Where are we?"  
  
"Sira! You've got to go!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because. . . "  
  
;;Actually, why does she have to go? I'm sure I knew a second ago.;;  
  
17 and 18 landed in front of him.  
  
"That's why!"  
  
"But you can beat them, you did before, right?"  
  
"Oh, yeah."  
  
18 stepped forward. "You, beat us? I don't think so."  
  
"Don't worry, sister, we just hit him a little hard last time we beat him."  
  
"Probably."  
  
Trunks powered up Super sayjin.  
  
"Oh, look, his little light show again. I'm so scared."  
  
Trunks blasted them with one hand and they disappeared.  
  
"See! I knew you could do it!"  
  
Trunks powered down and Sira came over to him and hugged him tight. He hugged her back, enjoying her warm body against his, and felt her lips on his.  
  
"Trunks."  
  
They kissed again, deeper.  
  
------------------------------------(End Dream)----------------------------- ---------------------  
  
Trunks woke up to hear something scratching against his door. He turned over and tried to get back to sleep, the dream still in his mind. Kitty just wouldn't leave, so eventually Trunks had to get up. He blushed as he realized just what he had been dreaming and thinking.  
  
He opened the door a crack and Kitty came rushing in and jumped onto the bed.  
  
"Cat, you are more trouble than you are worth, I'm sure of it." Trunks said quietly as he got back into bed and went back to sleep.  
  
********  
  
Trunks woke up the next morning and stretched leisurely.  
  
;;I haven't had a good nights sleep for a week or two! At least those damn dreams have gone away. But the new ones are going to cause just as much trouble, I can tell. So much for me not liking Sira!;;  
  
Trunks got up, got dressed and went downstairs to find Sira sitting down in the living room reading a book.  
  
"Hi, Blue! Mom's already left for work, and Maria's at the play center. So it's just me and you today!"  
  
Trunks walked over to the kitchen, blushing as slips of his dreams slipped through his head. This was going to be a long day.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Well, how was that? I never thought I was going to write this, I've been putting it off for days. I have it all planned out in my head, it's just the actual writing part..  
  
Well, tell me if it sucked. Incidentally, me and my friend are having a disagreement. Which is sexier, Trunks or Vegeta? I won't yell at you if you choose Vegeta.  
  
Oh, and last note, in the days that it's been since I wrote the beginning of this and the end, Trunks and Miso (My other muse) have run off! So, If you catch them, please tell me, I need somebody to introduce the fic! 


	6. Siras past.

Disclaimer: I don't own this fic, and I'm going to stop updating if you don't review! Look, the only reason I write this fic is for the reviews, and there aren't any forthcoming. So, no reviews, no chappie.  
  
And where's Trunksie and Miso? I need my muses back! If you see them, tell me!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Trunks ate his breakfast in the kitchen, thinking over what he was going to do.  
  
;;Well, I can't stay here forever. I can't go back to capsule corp. either, not since- Yeah. I guess I'll have to tell them who I am, and then I'll be able to fit in. But I don't want to do that! It would seem, well, boring. I'd never get used to it. I never went to school, so I can't get a job here, and I've never really learnt how to do something. Maybe-;;  
  
Trunks' thought pattern was interrupted as kitty took a dive into his cereal when Sira walked into the room with her book in one hand and Trunks' sword in the other.  
  
"Trunks, what is that cat doing in your food? And why was this in moms room?"  
  
"I don't know why my sword is in your moms room, nobody's supposed to be able to touch it!"  
  
Kitty quietly crawled out of the bowl and began to lick the milk off itself.  
  
"That explains why it was wrapped up in cloth. But, If no-one can touch it, how come I'm holding it?"  
  
"I don't know, you shouldn't be able to."  
  
"Well, you take it, I'm not going to hold your sword for you all day."  
  
Trunks blushed as he thought of another meaning for the word 'sword'. He quickly turned around and took his bowl of cereal and now cat fur out into the kitchen, hoping that Sira didn't notice him blushing. Back at the dining room, Sira sighed and put the sword back in Trunks' room, having a quick look around while she did, and came back downstairs to read. She had only been sitting down reading for a while when she heard a shout from the Kitchen. A second later, Trunks walked in holding kitty by the scruff of its neck and with a wet patch on one shoulder.  
  
"Sira, is there anywhere where I can give this cat a bath? He won't leave me alone and I don't want milk all over me."  
  
"Ummm, I don't think so, you'll have to wash him in the sink. Hey, how come you'll talk to me and Maria but not to mom or anyone else?"  
  
"You heard them talking the other night."  
  
"Yeah, true. I hope nobody does take you away, it's fun to have you around here and you keep Maria occupied."  
  
"Is that why you don't tell anyone about me, so I can be a babysitter?!"  
  
"No! Why do you think that?"  
  
"Well, what else am I good for? All I do is sit here and look after Maria, and then wake you up in the middle of the night!"  
  
"Hey, I don't mind, But I do mind you yelling at me! You just stop it, alright! I don't need you yelling at me, I've got everyone else to do that!"  
  
"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry, things aren't going too well right now."  
  
;;Like the fact that I suddenly like a girl who I can't even talk to all the time. There's no way I could get into a relationship, not if I'm going to leave. Which I've got to do, I'm just a pain in the neck for most of the people here.;;  
  
"Cool, I'm sorry too. You want to go for a walk?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Sira got up and ran up to her room.  
  
"I'm just getting a jumper, you wait a second. And we're going to get you some more clothes, you've only got three pairs!"  
  
Mia came rushing back down the stairs with a black jumper in one hand and some little metal tokens that stood for money in the other.  
  
"Right, lets go."  
  
The two walked out the door, and Sira walked towards the old city.  
  
"Sira, where exactly are we going again?"  
  
"Oh, nowhere."  
  
The two walked on for a while, until they were right inside the old city. Trunks looked around and noticed some of the buildings that he had seen while he had gone back to the past, and remembered what they had been like when they were full of people.  
  
"Can we go back, I don't like this area."  
  
"What, chicken?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Then let's carry on. There's somewhere I want to go."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"That's a secret."  
  
Soon they reached a area where there had probably been a park, once. There were still a few trees growing here and there, but mostly it was just the rubble which covered most of the city from beginning to end. Sira sat down.  
  
"Trunks, you sit down here too. I want to tell you more about my past, and I think I've seen you somewhere before."  
  
Trunks sat down facing her.  
  
"When I was twelve, This was still a park, and one of the areas that the androids had never come to. Me, Maria, Mom, Dad and my friend Johtz were walking along here, just generally mucking around. Maria and Mom had just started to come home when two people flew out of the sky and landed in front of us. They were the androids. My dad told them to leave us alone, and the androids laughed. One of them grabbed my wrist and lifted me up, we don't know how he got behind my dad so fast. The other one did the same to Johtz and one of tem said that we would be for fun later. My dad rushed at them and they shot a glowing ball of some sort at him and he died. The two androids flew off with me and Johtz, and landed outside a warehouse which the took us inside. They were horrible, and the twisted Johtzs arm until it broke, just to hear him scream. They did other things, too, until eventually he passed out. One of them complained that he was no fun and so they just threw him out the door and came back inside. They started hitting me, and they broke my wrist and twisted it some more. I thought that they were going to kill me until two men came into the building and one of them attacked the androids. He had black hair and was dressed in orange clothes, apart from that I don't know what he looked like. The other one had purple hair, like yours and told me to follow him. He picked me up and left me on the edge of the park, where my mom was waiting. I didn't see them again. Trunks, was that person you?"  
  
Trunks thought back to then. He remembered it, it had been one of the last fights him and Gohan had ever fought.  
  
"Yes, I think it was me. I knew you from somewhere!"  
  
"Thanks, for saving me that day. This is that same park, and I want to go back to the warehouse. can you take me there? I know you can fly."  
  
"Sure. I know how you feel about all that."  
  
"I knew you would, that's why I told you."  
  
"Thanks. I hope you're not scared of hights?"  
  
"Nope!"  
  
Trunks lifted off and took her as near as he could to the place he remembered. It was fairly easy to find, as it was one of the last bulidings standing. He landed outside it, and tried to forget how close Sira had been to him while they had been flying.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Sorry about the shortness, I'll try and make up for it later. Well, now you know where they've seen each other. I'm sorry this took so long, I've been starting a new fic, and you know how it is.  
  
I know that Trunksie and Miso are still out there somewhere, I've seen them around once or twice..  
  
Keep writing and reviewing! 


End file.
